The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat (Special Edition) credits
Opening Logos * WB Animation * Universal * Universal Animation Studios · A Comcast Company Opening Credits * Warner Bros. Animation & Universal Animation Studios Present * A Friz Freleng and Ted Geisel Production * A Bill Perez Film * "The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat" * Written by: Dr. Seuss * Produced by: Ted Geisel and Friz Freleng * Executive Producer: David H. DePatie * Ink and Paint: Joyce Alexander * Warner Home Entertainment · Executive in Charge of Production: Julie Lovelock * Soundtrack Available on WaterTower Music * Produced in association with American Broadcasting Company, Disney Channel, ABC Family and Warner Home Entertainment * Songs ** "A Beezleberry Day" ** "Relax-ification" ** "Psychiatry Song" *** Performed by: Mason Adams ** "Master of Everyone's Ears" ** "Most Horrible Things" *** Performed by: Bob Holt ** "The Mother Song" *** Performed by: Mason Adams, Frank Welker, Joe Eich, Musicians and Patrons * Edited by: Regis R. Pint * Directed by: Bill Perez Ending Credits * Credits Designer: Regis R. Pint * The End Ending Credits (Cont.) * Teleplay & Lyrics: Ted Geisel * Music: Joe Raposo * Graphic Design: Roy Morita, Ira Turek * Background: Allison Julian, Andrew Phillipson, Dennis Venizelos * Checking: Jan Adams, Armand Shaw, Natalie Shirpser * Animators: Warren Batchelder, Oliver Callahan, John Gibbs, Lee Halpern, Bob Kirk, Bob Matz, Norm McCabe, Tom Ray, Morey Reden, Bob Richardson, Virgil Ross, Ken Walker, Don Williams * Assistant Animators: Dorris Bergstrom, Holly Forsyth, Burt Nedall, Ginny Parmele, Raul Salaiz * Film Editors: Robert T. Gillis, Jim Blodgett, Richard Gannon * Music Editor: Joe Siracusa * Camera Effects: John Burton, Jr. * Special Music: Joe Siracusa * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Voice Talents of: Mason Adams, Bob Holt, Frank Welker, Joe Eich, Bea Arthur, Phil Harris, Sebastian Cabot, Brian Bedford, Eva Gabor * In Charge Of Production: Lee Gunther * Production Manager: Kathy Condon * Sound by: Producers' Sound Service, Inc. * © MCMLXXXII Dr. Seuss and A.S. Geisel · All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Marvel Productions, Ltd. in association with DePatie-Freleng Copyright Screens * Color by Technicolor * Deluxe * Dolby Digital * The events, characters and firms depicted in the photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * Country of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Animation and Universal Animation Studios are the authors of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * A Warner Bros. Entertainment Company www.warnerbros.com Closing Logos * WB Animation Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:Universal Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Warner Home Entertainment Category:ABC Family Category:ABC Category:Disney Channel Category:CBS Video Category:CBS/Fox Video Category:Fox Video Category:Fox Kids Video Category:Dr. Seuss Enterprises Category:Dr. Seuss Category:Universal Home Video Category:Marvel Productions, Ltd. Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises